


Iron Daughter

by NellyHarrison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark.  She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I had this little plot bunny hopping around in my mind for quite a while now, and I've finally found the time to put it into writing. Now, with this story, it's an AU from the show. Her past is mostly the same, which you'll soon learn, but this story does not include the Green Arrow. It's just our lovely tech genius being thrown into the Marvel world as Tony Stark's daughter. I'm really proud of how it's coming along, and I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy!

_Beep.  Beep.  Beep._

Rolling over, Felicity groggily opened her eyes to make sure she was hitting the right button on her alarm, silencing the incessant beeping that had woken her from her sleep.  With a long stretch beneath her lavender sheets and deep purple comforter, she yawned and fully woke up.  It was her first day at her new job, and to say she was nervous was an understatement.  Of course, it was normal to be nervous on a first day, but this was completely different.  She wasn’t just starting somewhere different.  She was finally going to have the chance to work with her father.  Well, not directly.  Not many new IT employees had the honor of meeting _the_ Tony Stark.

Just thinking it still left Felicity reeling.  She’d only found out the truth about her biological father two years prior.  One of the perks of having a friend who was studying genetics.  Her mother had never told her who her father really was, and she had been too young when he left to remember who he was, but her curiosity had always led her to wonder his identity.  Finding out had been the biggest shock of her life, and she’d made her genetics friend promise not to tell a soul.  She hadn’t known what to do with the information at first, but as if by fate, that choice had been revealed.  As a senior, she’d looked for different jobs, and when she saw an opening in IT at Stark Industries, she knew it was time to take that leap.  It was certainly better than just showing up, claiming she was his daughter.  She only hoped that when the time came, she’d have the courage to tell him the truth.

Moving from MIT to LA was a huge change, but Felicity was not new to the west coast.  She had lived with her mother, a single mom and cocktail waitress, in Las Vegas before moving to MIT for college.  To be fair, she had chosen that specific school not just for its educational prowess but for its distance from her former home.  Felicity had never felt like she’d fit in living in Vegas, preferring novels and plays over tabloids and Cosmo magazine, and a quiet night at home over a wild night on the strip.  MIT was more her speed, with the culture and history making her education there so much more rewarding.  She knew that Los Angeles was going to be another wild city for her to adjust to, but knowing that she had the opportunity to meet her father made all of it worth the trouble.

With a final stretch, Felicity climbed out of bed, tugging on her shirt that had ridden up over the night.  Her morning routine was well-planned and consistent.  A quick workout to wake up her body, followed by some breakfast and a shower, then picking out her clothes, doing her hair and makeup, and finally grabbing another cup of coffee before heading out.  She was sometimes annoyingly organized, but it made it so getting from one place to another was done efficiently and effectively.  As she walked into Stark Industries, she felt those nerves set in.  At any moment, she could walk by Tony Stark, and all of her childhood dreams would be realized.  Well maybe not all of them, considering she had a feeling he wouldn’t declare her a princess and sweep her off to a castle.  She had quite the imagination as a child.

Walking up to the front desk, she was greeted by her manager, a kind looking gentleman named John who spent the next few weeks guiding her through what her job entailed and the different ways she could address problems people would be calling her with.  It was simple enough, and while Felicity was kept busy, it wasn’t the thrilling work she would have liked.  She was starting out from the beginning though, so she expected this sort of slow start.  Several months in, she still hadn’t met or even seen Tony Stark.  The closest she’d come to meeting him was a web-inar that he led explaining the new project the company would be taking on over the next few weeks.

After working for Stark Industries for six months, she thought the chances of meeting her birth father were slim to none.  Tony Stark was a busy man, and from what she’d seen, the time he spent at the LA headquarters were consumed by meetings and lunches with colleagues and potential business partners.  She kept tabs on him when he wasn’t in Los Angeles, watching news clips of him with the Avengers and reading about this gala and this premiere that he attended.  It was frustrating to say the least, but Felicity was determined.

Despite the lack of Tony in her life, working at Stark Industries was amazing.  She had made a few friends in her department and others, even managing to go on a few dates with some of the guys she met.  None of them led anywhere, as Felicity wasn’t really interested in a relationship, but it was fun.  She hadn’t done much dating in college after her then-boyfriend Cooper had been arrested and later killed himself, and she felt comfortable enough in her own skin to casually date.  The important thing was that she had a social life, and one she enjoyed despite being in Los Angeles.  She’d grown a bit of a respect for the city, finding places in it that felt more homey to her than Las Vegas ever had.

The best part about working at Stark Industries was that she was finding her footing.  She was the youngest member of IT in Stark Industries history, and she was doing great things, quickly climbing the ranks even further than some of her co-workers that had been there long before she joined.  It was because of this progress that, after nearly a year of working at the company, she was given the opportunity she had been waiting for.  Tony Stark invited her, a few other innovative employees, and some executives to a company dinner at his home.  Not only would Felicity be mingling with some of the higher ups in the company, but she would have the chance to finally meet her father.

The night of the dinner, her stomach was in knots.  She’d spent the week leading up to it figuring out what to wear, how to do her hair and makeup, what she wanted to say, how she would introduce herself, and ways to keep herself from thoroughly embarrassing herself.  In spite of her best efforts, her foot-in-mouth tendencies had only gotten worse with age.  She was lucky that her co-workers had learned to brush off her common verbal faux-pas.

Before leaving for the night, Felicity found herself standing in front of her mirror, just looking at her reflection as she tried to calm herself down.  “You are a strong woman.  You are intelligent, and quirky, and he is lucky to have you as a daughter.  Tony Stark is just a man.  He may be rich and powerful and also a superhero, but he is still a man.  He is your father, and he will love you.”  Taking a deep breath, she nodded once, then set off for the dinner.  As she pulled up to the grandiose home, one thought popped into her mind: _Here goes nothing._


	2. A Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Now that Felicity is at Tony's home, she has the opportunity to finally tell him the truth. The question is, will she have the courage if she's given the chance?

“Felicity!”

Her head turned when she heard her name called as she entered the party, a smile growing on her lips when her friend Nicole from HR walked up to her, pulling her in for a quick hug.

“You made it,” Nicole noted, grinning down at her.  Nicole was a tall, lean redhead with bright green eyes and freckles dotting along her cheeks and nose.  She was gorgeous, and if she wasn’t determined to be in the business world, she could have made a killing as a model.  She and Felicity were basically opposites.  Nicole came from an affluent family, was impossibly graceful, and married her high school sweetheart, where Felicity was a scholarship kid, frustratingly awkward, and happily single.  Somehow, despite their differences, the two had developed an easy friendship.

“Yeah, I did.  How long have you been here?” Felicity asked, looking around at the party.  She noted some of her colleagues, as well as several executives that she’d researched before joining Stark Industries.

“Not too long.  I have already had a drink, so you need to catch up,” Nicole teased, laughing softly.  “Come on, I’ll show you where the rest of us are sitting.”  With that, she began leading her towards a table near one of the bars, where Felicity saw some of her closer co-workers sitting and making conversation.  “Look who I found,” she spoke in sing-song.

“Hi guys,” Felicity greeted, waving to them as Nicole took a seat.  She was greeted by all of them in different variations before most went back to their separate conversations.  “Nicole, I’m going to grab a drink,” she told her, then went off to the bar.

“What can I get you?” the bartender ask, smiling at her from behind the bar.  Behind him was a plethora of alcohol bottles, all top label and far too expensive for her to afford if it wasn’t an open bar.  Mr. Stark certainly was generous to his employees.

“Um…  I’ll just have a glass of chardonnay, please,” she decided, turning away from the bar to look around once more.  The house really was beautiful, and she couldn’t help but let her imagination wander for a moment.  She wondered what her life would have been like if Tony had stayed in her life.  Would she have gone to MIT?  Would she have liked studying or would she have become a party girl?  Would a job have been a priority like it was now?  How different would _she_ be as a person if she had lived with her father?  There were so many different possibilities, and a lot of them were hard to imagine.  She liked who she was as a person, even if it took a lot to get her there.

When she got her glass of wine, she decided to wander around a bit before heading back to the table.  She smiled at a few executives, knowing the chances of them knowing who she was was very slim.  In any other situation, she would be introducing herself, but she felt different.  There was a sense of anxiety surrounding her that she couldn’t seem to let go of, and she quickly found herself in desperate need of someplace quiet to gather herself.  She ended up in a separate hallway a few floors up, her back against a wall as she took a deep breath.  So much was riding on this night, and she felt the pressure that was weighing on her.  Before she could begin to question herself, she heard a throat being cleared nearby.  Her head shot to the side, and her stomach clenched as she saw none other than Tony Stark standing a little ways down the hallway.

“Are you okay?” he asked, taking a few steps closer.

She pushed off the wall and brushed off her dress even if there was nothing to brush off.  “Oh, uh, yes.  I mean, yes, sir.  I mean…  I’m fine.  Just needed to get away,” she explained, forcing a quick smile.  “I’ve never really been very comfortable at gatherings like this,” she admitted, sighing softly.

“Ahh, yes.  There’s always a sense of pressure for people at my dinners and parties.  Not too sure why, but what can you do?” he asked rhetorically, flashing a friendly smile.  “I don’t believe we’ve met before.  I’m-”

“Tony Stark,” she finished for him.  “I know who you are.  Obviously.  I mean, you’re _Tony Stark_.  It’s kind of hard not to know who you are.  But that’s not why you were saying that.  You were trying to be friendly.  And I was rude.  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to do that.  I’m just a little stressed because of all of the people, plus I’m talking to you, who’s not just my boss, you’re one of the most powerful men in the world and also a superhero, but that’s kind of irrelevant right now since I’m making an absolute fool out of myself and I’m going to stop talking in three, two, one,” she finished, pinching her lips together.

To her relief, he simply laughed, not at her expense, but in a kind way.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re nervous,” he teased slightly, eliciting a soft laugh of her own.  “Somehow in that rant, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh right.  I’m Felicity…  Felicity Smoak,” she said, looking at him and hoping to see some recognition, but there wasn’t any.  She swallowed dryly as she realized that now was the best time.  “Mr. Stark, I, uh, I actually was hoping to run into you tonight.”

“Most people are.  It’s kind of the reason why people come to these things,” he pointed out, smiling charmingly.

“Yes, but I’m afraid my reasons are a bit more than professional connections and making an impression on the boss,” she admitted, looking down at her wine glass that was unfortunately completely full.  She really wish she’d drank some of it so she had some liquid courage to help her do this.

“Oh really?  And what reasons are those?” Tony wondered, crossing his arms as he looked at her.

Swallowing dryly, Felicity took a deep breath before looking back up at him.  “I’m your daughter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I have to make sure to keep you guys wanting more haha. This is my first time writing Tony Stark, so hopefully I did him justice. Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	3. Putting The Pieces Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> With the secret finally out, how will Tony react to the news that Felicity is his daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but I promise, there will be another chapter soon. Enjoy!

“I’m your daughter…”  


“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked, shaking his head slightly.

Felicity looked down again and decided to put her glass of wine on a nearby table as she began wringing her hands.  “My name is Felicity Smoak.   My mother is Donna Smoak.  She’s a waitress from Las Vegas, and about twenty-five years ago, you two were together.  Donna got pregnant with me, and you left.  At least that’s the story she told me.  I’m your daughter,” she assured him, looking back up at him.  “I know that you have no reason to believe me.  You just met me, and I’ve been working for you for almost a year and I never said anything, but I didn’t want you to think that I had some ulterior motive for telling you.  I can only imagine how many people would try to fake something like this, knowing your history and how wealthy you are, and I didn’t want it to come across that way.  I wanted to tell you because…  Because I wanted to know you.  I wanted to know my father.  It’s all I’ve ever wanted.  For my entire life, I’ve wondered who you were, what you were like, what you did for a living.  It wasn’t until I was in college that I did a DNA test and found a match to you.  I might have hacked a few places in order to find said match, but it was surprisingly easy.  Anyways, when I found out it was you, I knew I needed to meet you and tell you who I was.  Now that I have,  I just hope that you want to get to know me too.”

Tony stared at her for a few moments, silent, but not necessarily shocked.  It looked like he was contemplating something, like he was doing the math in his head and weighing her story against all possibilities.  When he finally seemed to snap out of this pensive state, she closed his mouth and nodded once.  “So you’re my daughter,” he stated plainly, causing Felicity to exhale abruptly.  It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, an affirmation in its own right.

“Yes, I’m your daughter,” she confirmed.

“I…” he started, but paused, clenching his jaw for a moment before continuing.  “I’m sorry for leaving back then.  I’ll admit, I was a little careless and selfish back then, and while I don’t remember you, specifically, I remember being in Vegas all those years ago, and I definitely remember Donna.  Your mother was a spunky woman.”

Tears welled in Felicity’s eyes as she laughed softly and nodded.  “Yeah, she still is.”  She could sense that he was a bit uncomfortable so she let out a breath and then grabbed her wine to take a long sip.  “Sorry, I really needed that after all of the stress and anticipation that’s lead up to this moment.”

“That’s right, you said you’ve been working for the company for almost a year?” Tony asked, clear awe in his tone.

“Well, that’s how long it took for me to be in the same place at the same time as you.  I mean, I was at the LA headquarters when you were there countless times, but it wasn’t like I could go to your office and just announce it like that.  I wanted to do it right,” she explained, shrugging a shoulder.

“I appreciate that.  I’m not sure I would have handled it as well at the office as I am now,” admitted.  “Although, I guess there’s never a right way to handle learning you have a beautiful twenty-four year old daughter,” he smiled, making Felicity blush softly.  “You were right about one thing though.”

“What’s that?” she wondered, raising her eyebrows.

“I do want to get to know you.  I’ve missed a lot, and I know that’s my own fault.  I don’t often admit to making a mistake, but looking back on it, leaving you and your mother then was a mistake.  I should have stuck around.  You should have had your father there.  I can never make up for the time I’ve lost and the moments I’ve missed, but I would really like to make some memories of our own, if you’re willing,” he told her, moving closer and smiling as he put his hand on her shoulder.

A stray tear fell as she nodded, laughing softly while she brushed it away before looking up at him.  “There’s nothing I’d want more.  Thank you…  I don’t know what to call you.”

“How about we start with Tony?” he suggested.  “Mr. Stark was my father, and Dad seems a little too soon.”

“Tony’s good.  Thank you, Tony,” she amended, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a content sigh.  “And thank you for believing me.  I was so afraid that you wouldn’t, and that you’d fire me for saying such a thing.  It was one of the many scenarios of how this exchange could have gone bad.”

As he began to lead her back to the party, his hand gently on her back, he looked over at her.  “What were some of the other ways?”

“Oh trust me, you don’t want to know,” she laughed.  The two returned to the party, Felicity feeling remarkably better and Tony having a rush of happiness overcoming him.  It was just the beginning, but so far, it was off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	4. No Secret Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Just as everything is going so well, someone finds out Tony and Felicity's secret, and soon enough, everyone is jumping to conclusions and looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read the note at the end!

Over the next few months, Tony and Felicity spent as much time as they could together.  Of course, they tried to do so discretely, as they didn’t want people to think that an inappropriate relationship had developed between the two.  Felicity spent several evenings at Tony’s home, with him and Pepper, talking, eating, and just having a great time.  Felicity quickly grew to adore Pepper just as much as she did Tony.  Pepper was strong, intelligent, and Felicity could see exactly why Tony loved her.  It was a tad odd since Pepper seemed more like a friend than a potential step-mother, but then again, Tony acted more like a friend than a father.  It was a strange situation, and neither of them really knew what they were doing, but the connection they had was genuine, and they slowly became more and more comfortable with each other.  Of course, as it always goes, all good things must come to an end.  


One afternoon, Felicity was sitting in her office, the one that had been given to her shortly after the party, not because she was Tony Stark’s daughter, but because several executives thought she deserved the raise.  Her door was open, like it usually was, and she was working on her most recent project.  Just as she was about to finish, her phone rang.  She quickly picked it up without checking to see who it was and greeted, “Stark Industries, Felicity speaking.”

“Hey Lis, it’s Tony,” she heard on the other line, causing her to smile.

“Hey Tony, how are you?” she returned, leaning back in her chair and relaxing a bit.

“I’m super.  Listen, Pepper and I were talking and we thought it might be a good idea to have dinner out tonight.  I know this restaurant that has a back room and all of the employees are very loyal to us when it comes to keeping our private dinners private.  Any chance you’d be interested?” he asked.

“That sounds awesome.  I’ve never been to a special super secret restaurant before,” she laughed.  “What time did you want to meet?”

“How about seven-thirty?”

“Sounds good to me.  I’ll see you then,” she promised, then the two hung up.  Little did she know that one of the other employees had heard the conversation.  He had put two and two together, and decided to share the secret with one of the tabloids for a few extra bucks.

When Felicity pulled up outside the restaurant, her car was swarmed with paparazzi.

“Miss Smoak, is it true you’re having an affair with Tony Stark?”

“Felicity!  Can you tell us what it’s like to be sleeping with a billionaire?”

“How did you and Mr. Stark meet?!”

Her head was whirling as she rushed to the restaurant, trying to push through them and refusing to answer.  She didn’t know how this had happened, but she hoped that Tony had some answers for her.  Once she reached the door, some of the security for the restaurant helped her inside and made sure the paparazzi stayed out.  She was escorted to a back room, where Pepper and Tony were anxiously waiting.  The moment she stepped into the room, Tony pulled her in for a hug.

“Are you okay?  Antonio told me there was press and I was worried about you,” he muttered, pulling away to look at her.

“I’m fine,” she assured him, shooting a smile over at Pepper.  “I don’t understand.  How did they find out that we were talking?  I suspected they’d assume the worst, but seriously?  No offense, but you are far too old to be my ‘lover’.  Ew, that felt weird saying,” she cringed, shivering slightly.

Pepper came over and ushered her to a chair, handing her a glass of white wine that she knew Felicity would like.  “We’re not sure how they found out.  We assume it was someone from work, since I’m pretty sure if you had told someone, it wouldn’t be that you were sleeping with your boss, who also happens to be your father.”

“Whoever it is, we’ll find out, and they’ll be fired immediately,” Tony nearly growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he fumed.  “I didn’t want this for you.  I wanted you to stay out of the limelight and live a semi-normal life.”

Felicity smiled up and him and reached up to pull his hand from his crossed arms.  “I’m the daughter of Tony Stark.  I don’t think my life would have been that normal anyways,” she pointed out.

He smiled fondly down at her, nodding and leaning down to kiss her forehead.  “Sometimes I think you’re far too good to be my daughter,” he told her, then went to get a drink for himself.

“As sweet as this is, I really should warn you two that unless you address this soon, more and more rumors are going to pop up,” Pepper pointed out.  “People that don’t even know you will go to the press, claiming to know information just to get a quick buck.  It might be time to hold a press conference and tell everyone the truth.”

“Is that really our only option?” Tony asked, swirling his drink as the ice mixed with the liquor.  “I really hoped to keep Felicity away from the press.”

“It’s okay,” Felicity assured him.  “Honestly, I expected it to come out eventually.  This isn’t the kind of secret that stays hidden for long.  At least we kept it a secret longer than you kept being Iron Man a secret,” she teased, eliciting a laugh from Pepper.

Tony glared playfully before pointing a finger at the two of them.  “I knew you two being friends was a bad idea,” he joked.  “But that’s the biggest problem.  I am Iron Man.  Being close to me puts you in danger, Lis.  It’s hard enough having Pepper in danger, but if something were to ever happen to you…” he trailed off, unable to even consider that possibility.

She rose from her seat and walked over to him, holding his arms as she looked up at him.  “I’m a Stark, remember?  We’re a lot stronger than we look.  You’ve already proven that.  I’ll be okay,” she assured him, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put this in a note earlier into publishing, but it's better late than never. If you haven't noticed yet, I've been trying to post every four days or so. I already have eight chapters written and plan to work more on the fic this weekend. I don't have a beta, so any mistakes you find are mine, but feel free to point them out and I'll fix it. I really want to hear what you guys like and dislike in this fic, so please, give me as much feedback as you can. Even if it's a few words, that's enough to keep me motivated. Thanks for reading and keep an eye out for the next chapter in four days!


	5. Felicity, Meet The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The truth about Felicity's relationship with Tony is finally out, but it's becoming more she can take. A trip to the Stark home soon brings her face to face with some well-known superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not currently using a beta, so all mistakes are my own!

The next day, Tony held a press conference, revealing the truth of his relationship with Felicity.  He didn’t answer many questions, keeping it simple and making sure that all doubts about Felicity’s integrity were quickly dismissed.  He revealed the whole story, which Felicity had heard at the beginning of their getting to know each other, and in the end, it seemed the press were well-informed to write to their heart’s content.  Over the next few weeks, everywhere Felicity went, she would see her picture splattered across every tabloid.  Some sources praised her, going through her troubled past and painting her as an angel.  Others still questioned her motives, insisting that the good-girl facade was just an act.  However, Felicity expected both sides, and didn’t think much of it. **  
**

What was troubling, was how her colleagues treated her.  Some hated her for who she was, writing her off as nepotism and ignoring her whenever they could.  Others did their best to be her best friend, which was off-putting since most of the people that came up greeting her, she’d never met.  The worst part, though, was constantly being followed by paparazzi.  Everything she did was watched, photographed, and documented.  She quickly learned that there was definitely an incorrect way of getting out of a car, and to always check her teeth after eating a salad.  It was frustrating, and after a few weeks, she felt emotionally drained.

She knew she had told Tony that she could handle all of the pressure, but she felt like she just needed some time with her father to reassure herself that she had made the right decision.  Deciding to clock out early on a slow day at work, Felicity made her way towards Tony’s house.  She realized as she pulled into the driveway that she probably should have called, but she figured he wouldn’t mind when she told him why she was there.  Walking into the house, she took a moment to admire it, as she always did.  Tony might have been used to his opulent way of living, but she didn’t think she’d ever be used to it.

Making her way down to his work space where he could usually be found (at least that’s what Pepper told her), she began to hear voices.  Not just any voices, but familiar voices.  She couldn’t quite pinpoint where she’d heard them, so she slowed her steps and focused on the conversation.

“I still can’t believe you think stopping a bunch of bank robbers is in our job description,” she heard Tony say, clearly irritated.

“They’re more than just bank robbers, Stark.  From the intel Nick sent, it seems that this Count Nefaria and his Lethal Legion is planning something bigger,” a woman’s voice followed.

“They’ve been stealing more than just money, too,” one man added.  “Private information has been taken and he could use it to blackmail people into helping him in whatever scheme he’s planning.  We’re responsible for protecting these people.”

“I still do not understand how information is stored in these vaults.  Can they not simply get the information from the people themselves?” a deep voice questioned.

“Obviously they can, but a lot of people keep documents, evidence against them, and other such data that they don’t trust having around them.  That way if someone were to come to them, they wouldn’t be able to help.  Of course, that sometimes means their lives are threatened, but sometimes when you have secrets, you’ll do just about anything to keep them hidden,” another man explained.  “We need to find out the correlation between the all of the banks, see if there’s a connection between the accounts that had been broken into.”

“I hate to ruin this conversation, but I believe we’re not alone,” someone spoke, followed by footsteps that led to the door, which opened, revealing a man with short, spiky hair and questioning eyes.  “Who the hell are you?”

Felicity swallowed dryly, realizing who he was, which made her realize she had just eavesdropped on a meeting of the Avengers.  “I, um, I-I’m, I mean-”

“Felicity?” Tony spoke, quickly pushing past Clint to stand in the stairwell.  “What are you doing here?”

“I-I needed to talk to you…  But clearly you’re busy,” she pointed out, turning to leave before pausing and turning back towards them.  “You won’t be able to find a direct connection if you look at all of the people they’ve been stealing from.  Chances are that maybe half of the people he’s been stealing from are actually for the information their accounts contain, while the others are simply to throw people off their tail.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised, and he turned as Natasha joined him.  “How did you figure that out?” she wondered.

“As sad as it is to admit, a lot of criminals these days have become smarter.  They’ve learned not to make their paths so obvious, because it makes it easier for them to get caught,” Felicity explained.  “You said this Nefaria guy is planning something.  He’s clearly had time to think all of this through, and if he wanted to ensure he got all of his information, but keep the authorities from seeing his full plan, he’d have to make it seem like his attacks are just random.”

A proud smile grew on Tony’s lips as Natasha looked at her admiringly.  “Your daughter?” she asked him, which he nodded in confirmation.  “I like her.”

Felicity smiled at that, looking down at her feet as Natasha went back into the room.  “Come on down,” Tony suggested, gesturing towards the room.  “I’ll introduce you to everyone.  Maybe you can help Bruce and I find the connection and figure out the Lethal Legion’s next target.”

“O-Okay,” she replied, slightly shocked but mostly excited.  Any frustration or doubts she’d had about being in Tony’s life completely vanished the moment she stepped into the room, her eyes moving to each Avenger.  “Hi.  I’m Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins haha. Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	6. The Avengers Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Felicity is formally introduced of the Avengers, then makes a discovery that brings them one step closer to taking down the Lethal Legion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own!

“Hi, I’m Felicity.” **  
**

“Felicity, I’d like you to meet Natasha,” Tony began, pointing to each person as he said their name.  Natasha gave her a little nod in recognition.  “Clint.”  He looked up from where he was playing with one of his arrows.  “Bruce.”  He waved from where he was by a computer, already getting to work on what she had pointed out.  “Steve.”  He gave her a little salute and smiled, making her smile right back.  “And this big guy is Thor,” Tony finished.

Thor walked up to Felicity and took her hand, kissing the back of it as he towered over her.  “It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Felicity.”

“Just Felicity is fine,” she assured him, blushing softly as she looked over at Tony.

“Ignore him.  He’s just very old-school,” he explained, then led Felicity over to where Bruce was working.  “Now do you know if there’s any way to pinpoint which accounts are connected and which are not?”

“I’m sure I could do that…  Um, Dr. Banner, can I use your computer?” Felicity asked, looking up at him hesitantly.  She hadn’t told Tony this, but she was a huge fan of Bruce’s work, and honestly hoped she would get a chance to discuss some of it later on when they weren’t trying to stop a legion of bad guys.

“Absolutely.  And please, call me Bruce,” he insisted, stepping aside as Felicity took over, typing away at the computer as she began researching.

“You know, technically it’s _my_ computer,” Tony pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood to the side.  Natasha snorted at that before walking over to talk to Clint in hushed whispers.

Within a few minutes, Felicity was pulling her hands away from the computers.  “It looks like he’s targeting people connected to the work of a Dr. Heinrich Zemo, centered around absorption and and amplification.  Not too sure what he’s going to do with that, but that should give you an idea.  If you want, I could look into some other people connected to this Dr. Zemo.  It might not necessarily be legal research, but it could help you figure out where to look next.”

“That might actually be a good idea.  Natasha, can you-”

“Contact SHIELD and find out all they know about Zemo and potential connections?  Absolutely” she finished for Tony, pulling out her phone and stepping away from the group.

Felicity began working again, talking to Bruce between searches and expressing her admiration for him.  While doing so, Tony began working on some tech she assumed was for their next mission, and Thor and Steve discussed tactics.  Once she was done running her search and had a list of names as well as their banks, she walked over to Steve and Thor.

“Hopefully you guys will be able to stop this Nefaria guy before he’s able to follow through on his plan,” she mused, smiling up at the pair of them.  They were both more than a half of a foot taller than her, and even in her heels, she felt short.

“With your research, I’m sure we’ll be able to do just that.  I never tell Tony and Bruce this, but I am always fascinated by their abilities with technology,” Steve admitted.  “Despite being back for several years now, I still haven’t gotten a handle on the advances that have happened while I was gone.”

“Human technology is quite intriguing.  It is relatively primitive compared to the technology I am accustomed to, but nonetheless, it is interesting,” Thor added.  “As are you, Felicity.  It is not often that a woman is so clever when it comes to patterns and the minds of others.  You remind me of my friend, Jane.  You are both beautiful and incredibly intelligent.  I shall have to introduce you some time.”

Felicity found herself blushing again, not used to such praise from, well, a god.  “Figuring out patterns is kind of my job.  It’s what I love to do, not just with computers, but in general.  I’ve spent a lot of time developing my skills.  I’m just glad that they can be used for more than just telling someone to turn their computers off and on now,” she laughed, eliciting laughs from the other two gentlemen.

“Tony might not approve of you being a part of the team, but I think I can speak for the rest of us when I say that you’re clearly an asset.  We all have our talents, but you bring something new, something that can definitely help us, especially with this particular mission,” Steve pointed out, a smile quickly following as he continued.  “I hope that we can spend some more time working together.”

“I’d like that,” she admitted, smiling back up at them.

“Hey Lis,” Tony called, pulling her attention.  He gestured for her to come over, and after excusing herself, she joined him.  “It looks like Bruce and Natasha can handle the rest of this if you want to head out.”

“Actually, I was kind of hoping to stay,” she replied.  She saw his expression change and she pulled him to the side a bit.  “Come on, Tony.  I can help you guys.  Even Steve thinks so.”

“I bet I know exactly what Steve’s thinking, and I don’t like it,” he grunted, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked back at his teammate.

“Tony,” she stated, waiting until he looked back at her.  “I can help you.  All of you are always out on the field, but you could use someone with access to a computer and the intel to use it.  Give me a chance to do that.”

He paused, looking at her carefully before looking at the rest of his team.  Sighing, he uncrossed his arms and nodded.  “Fine.  But if anything goes wrong, you’re out, do you understand me?”

“Nothing’s going to go wrong,” she insisted, smiling up at him.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll be fine.”

If only she knew how wrong she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action to come, I promise. Thanks for reading! Any sort of feedback is welcomed and encouraged! :)


	7. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Working alongside the Avengers, Felicity begins to bond with the team. Each has their own perspective on the quirky blonde, and she has opinions of her own on each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I meant to post this last night and got totally sidetracked. No beta, so all mistakes are my own!

“Is it weird that I was enthralled by your research with gamma radiation?” Felicity admitted as she watched Bruce working on something for Natasha.  “Obviously with any experiment, you suffered errors, and one was substantially larger than most, but it was a risky, innovative experiment, and I really respected you for it.”

“Respected _me_?” Bruce asked, looking over at her shyly.  “That’s, uh, unexpected.  Most people can only see the Other Guy when they think about my research.”

“People tend to view any experiment with the end goal, instead of what the process teaches us,” she pointed out.  “Even experiments that don’t have the intended results open up the world to information it didn’t know before.  That doesn’t make it any less important.”

Bruce smiled softly, nodding in agreement as he looked back down at his work.  “You are quite a unique individual, Miss Smoak.”

“That’s a huge compliment coming from you, Dr. Banner,” she replied, smiling back at him before Natasha called her name.  “I’ll be back later to talk to you about some of your earlier work.”  She walked over to where Natasha and Clint were hanging out, Clint still playing with his arrows like it was no big deal.  “What’s up?”

“Have you ever consider training?” Natasha asked, looking at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Training as in..?”

“Physical training.  Learning how to fight or use a weapon of some sorts,” she explained.  “Clint and I were talking, and we thought that if you were going to join us, you should know a basic level of defense.”

“If worse comes to worst, you should know how to protect yourself,” Clint added.

“I… never really thought about it,” Felicity admitted.  “I mean, I’ve never really had a need to have any defense training other than kicking someone in junk and spraying them with the mace I always carry with me.”

“While that’s definitely good to know, it might be smart to learn some proper fighting techniques,” Natasha advised, exchanging a glance with Clint before continuing.  “We’d like to teach you, if you’re interested.”

“You want to teach me how to fight?” Felicity asked, her eyebrows quirking up.

“Yes,” Clint confirmed.

A smile grew on Felicity’s lips before she nodded.  “I would really appreciate that.  Thanks guys.”

“Of course.  We’ll get your number from Tony and text you about where to meet and all that,” Natasha added, flashing a quick smile before the pair left to head upstairs.  Felicity stood there for a moment, rather baffled by everything that was happening to her in such a short amount of time.  Shaking her head, she came back to reality and turned to walk back to Bruce, only to walk right into someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she muttered, looking up and up until she saw Thor smiling down at her.

“It is not a problem, Felicity,” he assured her, his hands still on her arms where he had put them to keep her from falling.  “I should not have come so close.”

“It’s fine.  I turned around too fast,” she admitted, smiling softly.

“Are you feeling okay?  Your cheeks are red,” he alerted her, reaching up and touching one.

 _Clearly there aren’t as many personal boundaries in Asgard_ , she mused, her cheeks only blushing further.  “N-No, I’m fine.  Just a little flustered is all.”

“Why are you flustered?” he asked, removing his hand.

“It’s a lot to take in at once.  I mean, I only found out Tony was my father a few years ago.  We’ve only been really involved in each other’s lives for a few months, and now I’m meeting the Avengers,” she explained.  “Bruce is someone I’ve professionally admired for years.  Natasha and Clint, two of the best fighters around, just offered to teach me how to protect myself.  Not to mention, I’m currently talking to a god.”

“Ahhh, yes.  I often forget how bizarre that is for you humans,” he mused, nodding.  “If you do not mind my saying so, I think you are doing a wonderful job handling all of this.  Not many people can be bombarded with so much and still remain as poised as you are.”

“Me?  Poised?” she asked, laughing softly.  “I must be a better actress than I thought.”

“I do not think you are acting,” he assured her.  “I think that you are a lot stronger than you believe yourself to be.  Most humans are, but they rarely have a chance to prove such.”

“That’s… profound.  Thank you, Thor,” she replied, smiling sweetly.

“As always, Felicity, it has been a pleasure,” he told her, squeezing her arm and then following where Natasha and Clint had gone upstairs.

“You okay?” she heard behind her, turning to find Steve standing there with an amused smile.

“Ask me in about fifteen minutes.  I might be able to give you a better answer,” she laughed, moving to sit in a nearby chair.  He joined her in a chair next to her, sitting awfully straight despite looking relaxed.  “You’re all very overwhelming, if I’m being perfectly honest.  I thought meeting my father would be the hardest part, but being around all of you?  It’s a whole different story.”

“I know it probably doesn’t mean much since we barely know each other, but I think Thor was right.  You’re doing a lot better than you think you are.  You haven’t fainted, or asked us for our autographs, or tried to feel Thor’s muscles.  That’s a big one that happens whenever people meet him,” he admitted, making her laugh softly.  The sound was melodious, and pulled a smile from him.  “Seriously, don’t be so hard on yourself.  Besides, we should be the ones feeling weird.  You’re Tony’s daughter.  Not just that, but you’re practically a genius.  You figured out exactly what we were missing, and you helped us break ground on the Lethal Legion.  That is incredibly intimidating.”

“ _I’m_ intimidating?” she asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh yeah,” he nodded.  “Nothing’s more intimidating than a woman who’s as smart as she is beautiful.”

Her expression softened before she bowed her head, trying to hide her smile.  “You know, if you guys keep complimenting me, I’m going to start getting a big head.”

He chuckled at that, then stood from his chair, pulling Felicity’s attention back to him.  “Despite who your father is, I don’t think you’re the type of person to let her ego get out of control.  It was nice talking to you, Felicity,” he said, smiling down at her.

“You too, Steve,” she replied, watching as he walked away and up the stairs as well.  As he disappeared out of sight, that familiar fluttering sensation in her stomach appeared and she sighed before looking away.  “Oh, I am in so much trouble…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More action to come in the next few chapters, so get excited. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	8. One Down, Three To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Felicity finds a lead on where the Lethal Legion might hit next. The Avengers suit up, and come face to face with their current enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

“I think I might have figured out where they’re going to go next,” Felicity announced from her station in Tony’s lab.  She had been working with the Avengers for about a week now, training with Clint and Natasha when she wasn’t working, discussing different experiments and other scientific discoveries with Bruce, and just having good conversation with Tony and Steve.  The latter always made her stomach flutter like it had earlier in the week, which only made Felicity more nervous around him.  He didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he didn’t comment on it, which Felicity was thankful for.  She had also moved into a spare room in Tony’s home, at Pepper’s suggestion and Tony’s encouragement.  It was a bit strange, considering the life she’d come from, but she was adjusting, and that was all she could be expected to do. **  
**

When they heard her speak out, Bruce and Tony came over, the rest of the group coming closer to hear what she had to say.  “I researched some of the people that Natasha found out were connected to Zemo and several of them have accounts in a small, private bank just outside of Los Angeles.  It might not be hit next, but it would definitely be smart to check it out,” she explained, moving aside so Bruce could take a look.

“It’s been a while since their last attack, and the last three were unrelated, so statistically speaking, it would make more sense for them to hit this than waste their time on another bank.  Clint?” he spoke, looking up to find the man already gearing up.

“I’m on it, Doc,” Clint declared, heading upstairs.

“I’m going to get in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D..  Tell them what we found out and prepare them for any heat they might get if things go wrong,” Natasha offered.  Thor followed her out, leaving Felicity with Steve, Tony, and Bruce.

“Felicity, you should probably head upstairs.  There’s not much else you can do down here,” Tony suggested, moving over to his own suit as Bruce did a few final touches on his work.

“I could still help you guys,” she insisted, following after her father.  “I could hack into traffic cameras and if they’re using technology to get their way inside to the bank, I could piggy back on their equipment and use it to help in case this doesn’t work completely.”

“She has a point, Stark,” Steve chipped in.  Tony shot him a look, causing him to throw his hands up in surrender and make his way upstairs as well, Bruce following right behind him.

“I don’t want you to be any more involved in this than you already are, Felicity.  It’s bad enough you’re in the limelight because of me.  I can’t have you involved in this part of my life,” Tony told her, shaking his head.

“I’m staying here anyways, I might as well help.  There’s no way that anyone will be able to figure out it’s me.  Anything I’ll do, I’ll make sure it’s thoroughly encrypted,” she promised him.  He was still unsure, that much was clear, but as she looked him in the eye, she could see that resolve wavering.  “Please, Tony.  Trust me to help you with this.”

With a sigh, he gave in, turning to get into his suit.  “Fine, but everything needs to be so heavily encrypted that not even I could break into it.”

She perked up at that, nodding firmly before moving back over to her computers.  “You can count on me!”  Just as she sat down, he was taking off through a tunnel, her eyes brightening at the sight.  “Still can’t believe my dad’s Iron Man,” she muttered to herself, laughing softly before focusing on the task at hand.  To the side of the computer, she found an earpiece, and she managed to find a way to connect it to Tony’s suit.  “Hey, I hope you don’t mind I got onto your system.  It’ll be easier for me to help you if I can actually talk to you.”

“Fine, but keep to the task at hand.  This could get a bit dodgy, so don’t go squealing in my ear every time I take a hit, okay?” he requested, smiling softly behind his mask.

“You got it,” she assured him, typing away and pulling up a bunch of traffic cameras.  She brought up a feed from the bank that they were heading towards, and smiled when she saw Clint hiding in one of the trees.  Pressing a few buttons, she managed to connect to the line for all of the Avengers.  “You know, Clint, that suit isn’t very discreet.”  She heard Natasha laugh over the line, as well as Steve’s snort and a deep chuckle from Thor.

“You gonna design a new suit for me too while you’re with us, Princess?” Clint joked.

“Don’t think I haven’t thought about it,” she teased right back.  There was a movement behind the bank, and she changed her camera angle to show what looked like a man walking towards the bank.  “Activity at ten o’clock,” she told Clint, watching carefully.  He seemed totally normal, but then something changed and she realized why it was wrong.  The sun wasn’t affecting his skin like it should.  “It’s a hologram.”

“Living Laser,” Natasha explained, Felicity quickly recalling that one of Count Nefaria’s cronies had the ability to project holograms.  “He must be nearby.”

“I’ll find him,” Steve declared, quickly and quietly moving around the perimeter.  “Clint, Felicity, keep an eye out for the rest of the team.  Thor and Nat, be ready if they seem them.  Tony, back me up.”

“Where’s Banner?” Natasha asked as she moved to one side of the bank while Thor moved to the other, both ready to strike when needed.

“I’m across the street.  I’ll jump in if I’m needed, but I’d rather not release the big guy unless completely necessary,” he explained.  “I’m keeping an eye out though from here.  Do you see anything, Felicity?”

She typed away, changing angles and looking every different location that was near the bank.  “No, I don’t-” Then she saw it, something she should have seen before but had been too busy looking for something obvious.  “There’s an old subway station a few blocks away,” she told them, immediately going to work and finding that the line runs right under the bank.  “They must have closed it down when the bank was built to keep it from being robbed, but Nefaria must be planning to use it to get inside.”

“I think I found Living Laser,” Steve whispered.  “Stand by.”

They all paused, not wanting to make any sudden movements.  There was a clear scuffle, Felicity covering her mouth to keep from gasping as she heard Steve’s grunts.

“Steve, look out!” she heard Tony call, then Steve groaned in pain.  It took everything in Felicity to keep quiet, waiting to know what would happen.  All at once, the man that had been walking towards the bank disappeared, the hologram clearly disabled.  “I’ve got him.  Nat, contact S.H.I.E.L.D..  We’ll need a place to hold him.”

“Nefaria and his team are getting away,” Felicity told them, watching three people appear from the subway station, only to get into a van and disappear.

“It’s okay.  We’ve taken one down and we stopped this attack.  We need to get Laser out of here and get Steve back to the house,” Tony decided.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s unconscious.  Laser got a shot on him, but he’ll be okay.  Captain America doesn’t go down that easily,” he muttered.

Felicity sighed, leaning back against her chair as she tried to relax.  “Alright, I’m signing off.  I’ll see you guys when you get back here.”  With that, she pulled out her earpiece and tossed it onto the desk.  They were all alive, they had stopped the bank from being robbed, and they’d taken down one of Nefaria’s allies.  It was a small achievement, but big enough that a sense of pride filled her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like what you're reading, or have some questions/comments/concerns, you can leave a comment below or message me on my Tumblr ([nellyharrison](http://nellyharrison.tumblr.com/)). Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	9. A Lack of Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Felicity sits vigil over an injured Steve. When he wakes up, they discuss something that throws Felicity and Tony both off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

When they all returned to the Stark home, Steve was laid out on a couch down in the lab to rest and wake up.  While everyone else went upstairs to relax and figure out their next move, Felicity stayed by Steve, checking to make sure he didn’t have any other serious injuries.  She didn’t know why she felt like she needed to watch out for him.  Tony had said he would be fine, and from the little research she’d done on his background, especially regarding the serum, she knew he was practically invincible.  But she couldn’t help but worry.  Steve was a good person, and she felt slightly guilty for him being hurt since she was supposed to be the team’s eyes when they had gone on the mission. **  
**

Sitting in a chair near his couch, she was tapping away on her tablet, trying to do her own research to prepare herself for the next altercation with the Lethal Legion.  As she was looking down, Steve’s eyes slowly opened, his head turning to see her sitting beside him, totally oblivious to him waking up.

“Are you my nurse?” he teased, causing her to jump slightly, her hand clutching at her heart as she laughed breathlessly.  He chuckled softly in reply, then sat up a bit.  “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t.  Well, you did, but only because I wasn’t expecting you to talk,” she admitted, laughing a bit more.  She put her tablet to the side and moved closer to him, looking him over as he sat completely up on the couch.  “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve got a bit of a headache, but other than that, I’m as right as rain,” she told her.  “Where’s everyone else?  And what happened after I got knocked out?”

“They’re all upstairs.  Tony managed to take out Living Laser, which stopped the robbery.  His hologram was the key to them getting into the vault,” she explained.  “They rest of the Legion got away, but we’ll stop them the next time too,” she added, confident in her statement.

“They got away,” Steve sighed, frowning slightly.  “If they hadn’t been concerned with me, the rest of the team could have caught them.”

“Hey,” she muttered, reaching out and putting her hand on his shoulder.  “You guys are a team.  You look out for each other.  You’ll catch them, but at least you’ll be alive to help them do it.”  She offered a small smile and squeezed his shoulder before letting her hand return to her lap.  “I’m glad you’re okay.  You scared me back there.”

“You were worried about me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, the corner of his lips lifting into a small smile.

“Of course I was.  You had gotten hurt,” she pointed out, then felt herself blush under his gaze.  “Oh don’t get all big-headed over it.  I would have been concerned if anyone had gotten hurt.  You guys might all be superheroes, but you’re still people who are capable of getting hurt.  I’ve bonded with you people, so obviously I feel a sense of connection with you all, and any of you getting hurt scares me, so just stop looking at me like that okay?”

“Do you always ramble when you’re nervous?” he asked, smiling over at her with that smile that made her stomach do flips.

“Why would I be nervous?” she asked, looking back at him.  “You don’t make me nervous.”

“I don’t?”

“No.  I mean, yes.  I _mean_ you shouldn’t make me nervous.  You’re not scary or anything,” she stuttered, shaking her head as she went to stand and walk away, but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

“ _You_ make _me_ nervous,” he admitted.

“What?” she asked, letting out a breathy, dubious laugh.

He stood up, his hand still on her wrist and keeping her there, bringing them close together as he looked down at her.  His thumb brushed along the inside of her wrist as he looked down at it, then he looked into her eyes.  “I don’t have much experience with women, Felicity.  What little experience I do have has taught me to act before it’s too late.  So, with your permission, I would like to take you out tomorrow night.”

“As in a date?” she asked, her eyes a bit wider as she looked up at him.  She swallowed dryly as she tried to ignore the way his thumb brushed along her skin, her heart hammering in her chest.  He nodded his response, a small smile brushing his lips as he did so.  “O-Okay.  I could do that,” she replied.

His smile grew at that, and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.  “I’m looking forward to it,” he said, then let go of her wrist and brushed past her to walk upstairs, joining the rest of the team.  Seeing the smile on Steve’s face, Tony’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  He followed from where he came and found Felicity standing in the middle of the lab, a look of happy confusion on her face.

“What’s going on?” he asked, drawing her attention to his presence by the door.

Panic flashed before her eyes, quickly followed by nervousness as she smiled awkwardly over at him.  “I have a date.”

“What.”

“Steve asked me out for tomorrow night.  Isn’t that great?” she asked, laughing nervously.  Before he replied, she saw him grow a bit angry, and she rushed to stop him from going upstairs.  “Tony, come on, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Like hell it isn’t,” he shot back, moving past her back into the lab as he began pacing.  “If Rogers thinks he can date _my_ daughter without my permission, he’s got another thing coming to him.”

“Oh come on,” she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.  “I’m not some fifteen year old girl who’s never been on a date before.  I hate to break it to you, but I also won’t be needing The Talk either.”

He nearly tripped over himself at that, coughing before looking over at her.  “I didn’t need to hear that!”

She pinched her lips together to stifle a laugh, then moved towards him to put her hands on his arms.  “I’m not a little girl.  I’ve had relationships, I’ve had sex- _whether you want to accept it or not!_ \- and I want to go on this date.  I like Steve.  He’s sweet and charming and he respects my intellect.  And me.  Besides, he’s someone you trust.  If you can trust him in the field, why can’t you trust him with me?” she asked, looking up at him with a questioning glance.

Tony sighed at that, knowing she was right.  “I missed so much when you were a kid, Lis.  I missed your first date, your first dance, your first boyfriend.  This is the first time I’ve really felt like a dad.  It’s new to me.  But you’re right.  You’re a grown woman, and I have to trust that you know what you’re doing.  Doesn’t mean I have to like the idea of you going out with Captain America,” he sneered the name, frowning a bit like a child, which only made Felicity laugh softly.  He quickly smiled at that, then pulled Felicity in for a hug, a part of him aching for the little girl he never got to watch grow up.  “I just want what’s best for you.  You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know that,” she replied, hugging him tightly.  “This is good for me.  I promise.”

He pulled away and looked down at her, smiling at his daughter, who was much more mature than he was at her age.  “Can I at least threaten Steve that I’ll kill him if he hurts you?”

She laughed once more, then rolled her eyes.  “Fine, but you better make sure he knows you’re joking.  The shotgun dad is only funny if it’s actually a joke,” she pointed out, wrapping her arm around him as they made their way upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing dad!Tony. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. As usual, feedback is welcomed and encouraged! :)


	10. A Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> With Felicity going off on her date with Steve, Tony realizes he has some unanswered questions, and there's only one person who can answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter addresses sort of focuses on something [Roseberrygirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseberrygirl/pseuds/Roseberrygirl) pointed out to me early on in posting. Since I pre-write my chapters, it took a little while to get it into the story, but I hope this fulfills other people's curiosities as well. No beta, so all mistakes are my own!

Felicity could count the amount of times she was truly nervous on one hand.  There was the day her letter from MIT came in, the day she had her interview at Stark Industries, and then when she met Tony at his party and was about to tell him she was his daughter.  It seemed she could add “The Night I Had A Date With Steve Rogers” to the list, as she was staring at herself in the mirror, trying so hard to keep herself together.  She’d already gotten dressed, her hair done and makeup finished.  All she had left to do was wait for Steve to show up.  She didn’t know why she was so nervous.  She’d been on first dates before, and she never felt _this_ nervous before them.  She felt excited, maybe, but never nervous.  There was something different about Steve, and it wasn’t just because he was a superhero.  Something about him sparked something inside her that she hadn’t truly felt before.  She only hoped that whatever it was didn’t make her a rambling mess of nerves during the date. **  
**

When she felt ready, she grabbed her clutch and shawl, then walked downstairs where Pepper and Tony were waiting.  A soft smile brushed her lips when she saw their reactions, feeling a bit more confidence seep through her wall of anxiety.

“Oh Felicity, you look amazing,” Pepper praised, smiling brightly as she walked over and gave her a hug.  “How are those nerves?  Are you doing okay?”

“For the most part.  I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” she admitted, brushing back some hair as she shook her head.

“It’s a first date.  It’s expected to be a little nervous,” Pepper assured her, moving back to where she had been sitting.

Felicity looked over at her father and shrugged her shoulder.  “What do you think?”

He walked towards her and cupped her face gently in his calloused hands.  “I think that it’s a good thing I wasn’t there for your first date.  If you looked half as beautiful as you do now, I wouldn’t have let you leave.”

“Thank you,” she replied, tears welling in her eyes slightly as she hugged him.  “You’re going to let me leave now, right?”

“I’m still deciding,” he answered, chuckling as he kissed the side of her head and pulled away.  Just then, the doorbell rang, and Felicity’s heart skipped a beat.  “You wait here.  I’ll go get the door,” he told her, squeezing her arms reassuringly before walking towards the door, pulling it open to find Steve with a bouquet of magenta roses and sunshine yellow lilies.  “Steve,” he greeted, his voice stern.

“Hello, Tony.  I’m here to pick up Felicity,” Steve announced, even though he knew Tony was aware of their date.

Felicity made her way to the door and nodded at Tony before he stepped aside, allowing Steve to see her.  He looked her over, an awed smile brushing his lips before he finally looked into her eyes.  “You look stunning.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” she returned, her cheeks flushing a soft shade of red.  “Are those for me?” she asked, gesturing to the flowers.

“Oh, uh, yeah they are,” he nodded, handing her the flowers.  “The roses reminded me of the lipstick you were wearing when we first met, and the lilies reminded me of your smile.  I hope they’re okay.”

“I love them,” she assured him.  “I’m just going to-”

“I’ll make sure they get into water,” Pepper promised, taking the flowers from her.  “Hi Steve.”

“Hi Pepper,” he greeted.  He looked back at Felicity and offered his arm.  “Shall we?”  Felicity nodded and placed her arm in his, letting him lead her away from the house and towards the car he had brought for the date.  “I thought it would be better to borrow Nat’s car than use my motorcycle.”

“My hair and I thank you,” she joked, laughing softly as he led her to her side of the car, opening the door for her to slide inside.

As they drove away, Tony watched from the doorway, sighing softly as his daughter left on the first date since she’d entered his life.  Pepper walked up to him after putting the flowers in a vase in the kitchen, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing the back of his neck.  “She’ll be okay.  You know that right?”

He nodded, shifting so she was against his side as he wrapped an arm around her.  “I know,” he replied, then felt something come over him.  “I need to be alone for a moment.  Do you mind?”

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, a lingering, gentle kiss that showed her love for him.  “Take all the time you need,” she assured him, smiling softly before letting go and walking to the kitchen as he went down to the lab.

Looking around, he furrowed his eyebrows slightly, trying to figure out what he was feeling.  There were things he needed to know, and he knew only one person could help him.  Moving over to his desk, he started typing at his computer until he found the number he was looking for.  He easily called it and leaned forward in his chair, hoping that she would pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Donna,” he greeted, looking at the screen that had her picture on it.

“Tony…  I figured you’d call eventually,” she replied, swallowing dryly from her shabby apartment just off the strip.  “Felicity told me everything.  I expected a call sooner, but you had never been the type to do what was expected.”

“I never knew about her, Donna,” he stated.  “Why did I never know I had a daughter until recently?”

“Oh come on, Tony,” she sighed.  “Would it have changed anything if you had known?”

“Of course it would have!  Felicity is just as much my child as she is yours, and you never told me she even existed,” he shot back, his voice edging on growling as his anger seeped in.  “I missed so much.  Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”

The line was silent for a moment, and Tony half assumed she was contemplating hanging up on him.  Just before he was going to say her name, he heard her inhale.  “You were gone before I had the chance,” she muttered.  “I knew for a week before you left that I was pregnant.  I kept trying to find the right time, but every time I thought I could say it, either we’d be interrupted by a phone call or you’d say something that would make me nervous and I couldn’t say it.  Then you just left, without a word.”

Tony leaned back in his chair, thinking back on that time so many years ago.  He knew he had been careless and spontaneous, “loving and leaving” was his trademark when it came to women.  Donna had been different though.  That much he remembered.  He’d stayed much longer with her than he had anyone else, but apparently, not long enough.  “I’m so sorry.”

“I came to terms with what you did a long time ago,” she assured him.  “An apology doesn’t really do much now.”

“I understand,” he sighed, leaning forward to rest his head in his hand, holding it up by his elbow.  “It still doesn’t change how sorry I am.  Not just for leaving, but for not being there while you raised our daughter.  You did an amazing job on her, Donna.”

“I didn’t do much,” she admitted.  “I worked to keep food in the fridge and roof over her head, but as much as I don’t want to admit it, Felicity did all that growin’ up on her own.  She’s always been independent.  I can’t take credit for how she came out.”

“You still took care of her, in your own right.  I’m sure she realizes that,” he insisted.

“Some days, I’m not too sure,” Donna mused.

They were silent for a few moments, both wrapped up in their own thoughts as they came to terms with each other.  Both bonded by one smart, quirky blonde, both exponentially different otherwise.  Tony cleared his throat as he made a decision, one he knew wouldn’t make up for leaving, but what he hoped would be a step towards making amends with the mother of his child.  “I owe you at least eighteen years of child support.  I’m not sure what the average rate is, but I would like to give you twenty million dollars.  This isn’t a payout.  This isn’t a bribe or anything like that.  This is what I owe you for raising Felicity.”

“Tony, I can’t accept that,” she insisted, shaking her head.

“You know me, Donna.  I won’t take no for an answer,” he replied, smiling through the line.  “Please let me do this for you.  I’m already taking care of Felicity here.  Let me help take care of you now.”

She was still shaking her head on her end of the line, in shock of his offer.  She did know him, and how he wouldn’t take her refusal.  He’d find a way to make sure she got that money.  “That’s an insane amount of money.  You know that right?”

“Eh, I have plenty more,” he shrugged, chuckling.  “So will you take it?”

“Only if you promise to keep my baby safe…  Keep _our_ baby safe,” she requested.

“I can do that,” he promised, grinning.  “It was nice talking with you, Donna.”

“You too, Tony,” she agreed, then hung up the phone.  It had been a long time since Tony had spoken to his ex-lover, but it was nice to know that even hard times hadn’t changed her from the spunky, bold woman he once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date will be the next chapter, so get excited! I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and remember that feedback of any kind is welcomed and encouraged!


	11. A Cruel Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Steve and Felicity go on their first date. Just as everything seems to be going so well, they run into some unwelcome and unfriendly visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. This past weekend was my birthday weekend and I had to leave my computer at home. Hopefully the wait will be worth it. No beta, so all mistakes are my own. Also, **please read the notes at the end of the chapter**.

As they pulled away from the Stark mansion, Felicity’s nerves seemed to be ebbing.  Steve had put on some soft oldies music, something that was after his time, and before hers, but that they both seemed to enjoy.  “So what’s the plan for tonight?” she asked, shifting in her seat to look at him.

“First, we have reservations at Chateau Marmont, which Natasha said you’d like because it has a great wine list,” Steve began explaining smiling softly when that seemed to perk Felicity up.  “I was going to have us go dancing, but Clint warned me that most of the dancing these days isn’t something I’d want to put either of us through on a first date.  So instead, I have a surprise planned that you’ll just have to wait and see.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m not a huge fan of surprises,” she warned him, frowning slightly.

“Tough cookies, missy.  I want to have a _little_ bit of mystery to this evening,” he replied, both of them laughing softly.  The rest of the drive was rather peaceful, the quiet more comforting than awkward.  They arrived at the restaurant, the valet taking their car as they stepped inside and were escorted to their table.  As they sat down, Steve holding out Felicity’s chair before sliding into his own, they both looked around in slight awe.  The atmosphere was elegant, the terrace they were seated on full of palm trees and the perfect mood lighting with the night sky above.  It was romantic, and Felicity felt really special for being there with Steve.

Looking over the menus, they picked out what they wanted easily enough, but it took a good fifteen minutes for Felicity to pick the right wine off the wine list.  When the waiter went to put in their orders, she blushed softly as she looked over at her date.  “Sorry about that.  Some of those wines are really hard to come by, so it was difficult picking which one,” she apologized.

He merely chuckled in reply, reaching over to gently take her hand in his.  “You don’t have to apologize.  I just want you to enjoy yourself.  If that means taking more time to pick a wine than your food, then by all means,” he teased good-heartedly, causing her to laugh.  “I’m glad you agreed to come on this date with me.  I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked, looking over at him curiously.

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, looking down as he played with her hand.  “I told you I wasn’t very experienced with women, remember?”

“Yes, I do remember that,” she nodded.

“Well I wasn’t being sarcastic or humble.  I truly haven’t had much experience with women,” he explained.  “Before Dr. Erskine chose me as the subject for his Super Soldier serum, I was a bit… small.  Much smaller than the average person of my time.  Women liked tall men, men that could protect them and impress them with their strength, and I just wasn’t that kind of guy.  The only dates I ever really went on were planned as a double date by my best friend.  Once I became what I am today, I found women more receptive to me, but I was still the same insecure guy from before the serum.  I still didn’t know how to act around women, and if I’m being totally honest, I still haven’t got a clue most of the time,” he admitted, chuckling lightly.  “As we got to know each other, I started caring for you, but I didn’t really know if it was reciprocated.  I didn’t want to misread the situation and make things uncomfortable between us, which was why I didn’t ask you out sooner.  It took Natasha pointing out your apparent signs for me to get to nerve to finally ask.”

“Natasha knew I liked you,” Felicity laughed in reply, shaking her head slightly.  “Nothing gets by her.”

“Apparently not,” he smiled, looking up at her.

“I didn’t know much about you before the serum.  I’ll admit I did a little research on all of you after our first meeting, but there wasn’t much about who you were before Dr. Erskine’s experiment,” she told him.  “I know what it’s like to feel like you don’t fit in though.  I never really felt like I fit in.  I was the computer genius who had a Vegas cocktail waitress for a mom.  I didn’t have a dad around, and I honestly didn’t have many friends.  I was weird, and it took a while for me to accept that being weird or different wasn’t a bad thing.  It’s a shame it took a Super Soldier serum for you to feel like you belonged,” she mused, squeezing his hand gently as she smiled.

“You really are an amazing woman, Felicity Smoak,” he commented, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it.

The rest of the dinner went by perfectly.  They had easy conversation, talking about their pasts, their likes and dislikes, and even the rest of the Avengers.  The food was wonderful, the wine nearly had Felicity slipping out of her seat, and by the end of the meal, the two were sporting matching smiles.  Once Steve paid the check, he led her out of the restaurant and to the waiting car.  They began driving away, Felicity holding his hand in her lap as she watched the scenery go by.  She had no idea where they were headed, but she trusted Steve enough to know that wherever it was, it would be something enjoyable.

However, as they were driving down a long strip of road, a tornado seemed to appear out of nowhere.  Felicity leaned forward, looking at the twister in absolute shock.  “Tornados aren’t common in California,” she pointed out, swallowing dryly as it was moving quickly towards them.  “Steve!”

“I know,” she told her, taking both hands of the wheel and turning the car around, speeding away from the approaching tornado.  “I don’t think it’s a tornado, Felicity.  I think it’s-”

“Whirlwind,” she finished for him, looking back as it came closer and closer.  “I don’t think we can outrun it,” she told him, fear seeping through her.  “I don’t understand.  Why are they coming after you?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, trying hard to control the car, but in a moment, he lost control, the car being lifted from the ground and thrown into the twister.  Felicity screamed as the glass shattered around them, her hands gripping the seat to keep herself from flying out when the car suddenly stopped and fell to the ground.  Her head slammed against the dashboard, Steve’s smacking against the wheel as well.  “Felicity,” he muttered, his head aching as he looked over at her.  She was unconscious, cuts all around her body from the glass.

“Felicity Smoak,” he heard outside the car, footsteps crunching along the glass as someone came closer.  “Daughter of Donna Smoak and one Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.  Clever girl, this Felicity.  Managed to figure out our plan before we had the chance to complete it.  Got our dear friend Living Laser locked up.  Mr. Rogers, are you still with me?” he asked, Steve feeling his head pulled back by his hair so he was looking at a man on Felicity’s side of the car.  “Let Mr. Stark know that this is what happens when people interfere with the Lethal Legion.”  A swift hit to the back of his head and Steve fell unconscious.  Dr. Nefaria gestured towards Felicity, and Whirlwind pulled her out of the car, throwing her over his shoulder as the three of them walked away from the car.

Hours later, Steve woke up, his head pounding.  He shot up, looking around only to find that he hadn’t imagined what had happened.  He slowly pulled out his phone, groaning in pain as he did so, then called the one person he really wished he didn’t have to call.

“Why are you calling me?”

“Tony…  Nefaria has Felicity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of pre-written chapters, which is more on me, but if I run out, then it'll take longer than the usual 4 days for me to post them. I really just need to know that people want more of this story, and that I'm not just posting this for my own sake. If it is the latter, then I'll take my time, but if it's the former, please let me know in the comments. Give me any kind of feedback, either positive or critiquing. Anything to show that people care about this story and want to see more. I know that this probably makes me sound insecure, but I am insecure. I need some reassurance sometimes, and when I get it, it gives me so much more muse to write. As always, thanks for reading!


	12. What Do We Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The rest of the Avengers find out about Felicity being kidnapped and scramble to figure out what to do in order to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am _so_ sorry for the late posting. It's been a crazy few weeks and I haven't really had a chance to write. Hopefully that'll change and I can get back to posting more regularly. To all of the amazing people that left comments on the last chapter, thank you. You gave me the confidence I needed to keep writing. As always, no beta, so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

“Explain it again.”

Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead as he sat in Tony’s lab, the rest of the Avengers standing around him while the older man paced.  After the phone call, he’d quickly been picked up, Natasha and Clint doing a quick sweep of the scene for anything that could lead them to finding Felicity.  There was nothing to indicate where they had gone, how they had gotten away, or what they’re plan was next.  Everyone was frustrated and concerned, the blonde computer genius having created a firm place in each of their hearts.

“We were driving to the second part of our evening.  I’d found an area that looked over the city, and we were going to sit and drink wine that Nat helped me pick out,” he began, sitting up as he thought about how that part of the evening had been ruined.  It had been the part he had been most looking forward to, and it couldn’t have ended worse.  “All of a sudden, this tornado appeared.  We quickly put the pieces together and figured out it was Whirlwind, but we couldn’t outrun him.  We both thought he was coming after me, but they took her.  Nefaria knew who Felicity was to you, Stark.  He took her as a message to all of us.  He wanted me to tell you that this is what happens when people interfere with the Lethal Legion,” he finished, leaning back in the seat.  “It’s all my fault.  I was supposed to keep her safe.”

“Yeah, you were,” Tony snapped.

“Tony,” Natasha shook her head.  “This isn’t Steve’s fault.  None of us could have known that Nefaria would go after her, or any of us for that matter.  Not like that.”

“We should have taken precautions.  We’ll know better for next time,” Clint added, crossing his arms over his chest.

“‘Next time’?” Tony asked, glaring at the man.  “She’s _gone_.  My daughter is _gone_ and I don’t know how to get her back.  How is ‘knowing better for next time’ going to help me get her back?”

“Stark, all of us are concerned for the well-being of Felicity,” Thor insisted.  “We will help you get her back from Dr. Nefaria and his Lethal Legion.”

“How are we supposed to do that when we have no idea who where he took her?!” Tony shouted back, inconsolable at this point.  “How do we even know if he hasn’t killed her yet, huh?”

“He wouldn’t,” Steve insisted, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Tony.  The idea of Felicity being taken away so soon into getting to know her was too hard for him to even consider.  “Nefaria said this was a warning.  He would have just killed her in the car if he wanted her dead, but he took her instead.  It had to be for a reason.”

“I think I might know what that reason is…  Look at this,” Bruce called, furrowing his eyebrows as something seemed to come up on a computer screen.

Tony immediately walked over, the others quickly following, and saw the feed to some unknown location.  It was clearly a warehouse, but other than that, there were no distinguishing features.  The one thing that was clear on the screen was a woman, the camera focused directly on her.  With her hands tied above her, Felicity appeared severely beaten up, but still very much alive.  His stomach clenched at the sight, his hands forming fists as he saw the injuries she’d taken since being kidnapped.

“Tony Stark.  I have your daughter, and I will kill her unless you meet me to discuss negotiations to stop this foolish feud between my team and yours,” a voice said before Nefaria sauntered in the sight of the camera, not stopping until he was beside Felicity.  He reached up and gripped her chin tightly, causing her to wince before she looked up at the camera.  “If you bring back-up, she will die.  Any potential last words, Miss Smoak?”

She paused, swallowing dryly as the fear that had been in her eyes were replaced by anger.  “Don’t give him what he wants!”  A slap flew across her cheek, making all of the Avengers watching cringe.

“Stupid girl,” Nefaria muttered, glaring at Felicity before turning back to the camera.  “An address will be sent to you, as well as a time.  Come alone, or the only thing you’ll find is her lifeless body.”  With that, the feed went black, and Tony’s fist went flying through the monitor.

“He’s going to want us to step aside so he can finish his mission,” Natasha explained, having figured out Nefaria’s motives the moment the feed popped up.  “He’s using her as leverage against all of us.  Felicity doesn’t want you to give in.”

“We don’t really have a choice, Nat!” Steve shot back.  “We can’t let him kill her.”

“I agree with Rogers,” Thor spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest as he continued glaring at the now-broken computer screen.  “Felicity is one of us now.  As much as I loathe the idea of giving into this mad man’s desires, we cannot sacrifice her life to do so.  There must be another way.”

“We could go in swinging, but that just puts Felicity more at risk,” Clint pointed out, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of different tactics.  Each scenario that went through his mind put Felicity at too much of a risk.

“Nefaria isn’t as strong as his cronies.  If they’re taken out first, it’ll be easier to get Felicity to safety,” Bruce added, shoving his hands into his pockets.  He was feeling the anger climb up his spine, but he pushed it away, knowing that he needed to focus on formulating a plan before he could let himself succumb to that anger.

“Yeah, but how do we take out Power Man and Whirlwind without them alerting Nefaria that Tony didn’t come alone like he was told to?” Nat asked, leaning forward on a table and furrowing her eyebrows.

Bruce perked up at that and moved over to a different computer, the one he had previously been using now without a monitor.  “Felicity and I had been working on something before she was taken,” he explained, typing away until he found what he had been looking for.  “It’s a sound wave that’s supposed to take out any sort of communications devices within a hundred yard radius.  I bet I could maximize it and ensure our comms won’t get affected.  It’ll take out their comms and give us free reign to take them out without having to worry about Nefaria finding out.”

“This could work,” Steve noted, reaching over and pat Bruce on the back.  “Well done, Banner.”

“Felicity figured out most of it,” he admitted, smiling sadly.

“Well you can tell her how awesome she is when she gets back.  Bruce, start working,” Tony ordered, feeling a little less panicked than he had earlier.  “We need to be ready when Nefaria sends the date and location.  We’re getting Felicity back.  No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	13. Don't You Worry Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Felicity is being held hostage by Count Nefaria, who has made it clear that Tony must come alone to save her. If the Avengers are seen by Nefaria's cronies, Felicity will die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I started writing again and I realized I had two chapters already fully written. I think there are only a few more I need to write, so hopefully I can get those done this week and post the chapters since I've made you guys wait long enough. Enjoy!

Felicity felt weak.  It was a feeling she wasn’t very familiar with.  Not that she was physically strong all the time, but she’d always had her mind and it’s abilities to count on to get her out of any sticky situation.  Hanging by her hands in the warehouse that Nefaria had taken her to after scooping her out of Steve’s car, she knew there was nothing she could physically or mentally do to get herself out of this situation.  It made her feel helpless, and if she wasn’t determined to remain as strong as possible, she would have cried.  Even still, tears remained unshed behind her closed eyes as she focused on remaining conscious.  Her whole body was screaming in pain, different cuts, bruises, and other wounds scattered across her once porcelain skin.  Worse than that, her mind was swirling with terrifying thoughts of Nefaria hurting her father or the rest of the Avengers, and her being helpless to stop any of it.  That was why she had begged them not to come save her.  It was too much of a risk, and her life was not more important than stopping the Lethal Legion.

“How are you feeling, Miss Smoak?” Nefaria asked as he sauntered back into the room, causing her to practically groan in frustration.

“Like I’ve gotten my ass handed to me.  Oh wait, I have,” she shot back, not even trying to hide the malice in her tone.

He only chuckled in reply, his hand reaching up to hold her face to make her look at him.  “You would do well to watch your tongue around me, child.  I wouldn’t want to lose my temper around you again,” he warned, making her swallow dryly.  “If your father cares about you as much as I think he does, he should be here any moment.”

“I hope he doesn’t come.  Then the Avengers can take you and your Lame Legion down for good,” she muttered, only to wince when he gripped her face harder.

“What did I just say?!” he shouted.  “And it’s the Lethal Legion, you _impossible_ girl.  I recommend you keep your mouth closed before I close it myself.  Understood?”

She nodded her head and he released her, walking over to one of the chairs nearby.  He began pouring what seemed to be tea, placing a cup in front of him and one in front of the chair across from him.  She heard the footsteps before she saw him, her heart clenching and soaring simultaneously when Tony came walking through the door.  “Tony,” she breathed, a mixture of relief and warning.  She didn’t want him to be here.  Not alone.  Not like this.

“Everything’s going to be okay, Felicity,” he told her, every fiber in his being wishing to go and get her out of there right then and there, but he had to play along.  He had to stall for time until the coast was clear.  “I’m here Nefaria.  Now let my daughter go,” he demanded.

“So impatient,” Nefaria tutted, then gestured to the seat across from him.  “Join me.  I hope you like tea.  It’s a special blend that I’ve spent a long time perfecting.”  Tony sat across from him, but didn’t touch the tea in front of him.  “You see, the best teas have different accents, different herbs that make them special.  Like the best kind of tea, teams must have different aspects, different strengths to make the whole stronger.”

“As fascinating as this is, what does this have to do with me?” Tony asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Taking Living Laser crippled our plan.  He offered a… depth to our team that is unmatchable.  I want him returned to me.  Promptly,” he stated, lifting his tea to his lips and taking a long sip.

“That’s not something I can do.  And that wasn’t a part of the deal.  The deal was that I come and we negotiate us staying out of your way, and in exchange, you give me back my daughter,” he shot back, a growl to his voice.  “Giving Living Laser back was never on the table.”

“Well now it’s on the table!” Nefaria shouted, causing Felicity to wince slightly.  “Either hand him over, or your daughter dies.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Tony replied, awfully calm considering his daughter had just been threatened.  He turned to Felicity and smiled over at her, making Nefaria nervous.  “Bruce showed us what you two were working on.  He made it stronger,” he told Felicity, which caused her to perk up.

“What are you talking about?  What were they working on?” Nefaria demanded, standing and pulling out his walkie-talkie.  “Something’s going on.  What’s the status on the perimeter?” he spoke into it, only to be met by static.  “Whirlwind!  Power Man!  Respond!”  Once again, he only heard static, and he threw the device at the wall in anger.  “What have you done?!”

“Did you really think I would come here without backup?” Tony asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he smirked at him.  “Your team has been neutralized.  As we speak, they’re being sent away, where they won’t be able to help you or hurt another person again.  It’s over, Nefaria.”

Fury soared through Dr. Nefaria, his nostrils flaring and his face turning red from his rage.  “It’s not over,” he told him.  He threw something to the ground, enveloping the room in a cloud of smoke, in which he managed to escape.

“Damnit,” Tony muttered, then rushed over to cut Felicity down, holding her tightly in his arms, as she slumped against him.  He took a moment to hold her face in his hands, looking over her body and seeing the marks that were visible, his stomach churning at the thought of the ones that he couldn’t see.  “Are you okay?  What hurts?”

“Everything,” she muttered, whimpering slightly as she struggled to stand.  “We should get out of here in case he comes back.”

“He won’t come back.  You’re safe now, I promise,” he assured her, kissing the side of her head as he hugged her.

“Felicity!”  Tony and Felicity turned to see Steve running towards them, his cheek sporting a bruise, but otherwise he was okay.  “Oh thank god you’re okay.”  Tony let Steve pull her in for a hug, a soft sigh escaping him when he realized that she was alive.  Knowing there had been a chance of a different outcome, that was the most he could have asked for.  “You have no idea how worried I was.  How worried we all were,” Steve added, brushing a hand along her head as she looked up at him.  She glanced over at her dad and smiled softly, pulling a small grin from him as well.

“I worried about you guys too,” she admitted, stirring something in Tony that felt an awful lot like pride.  Pride for her strength and selflessness while in a high-risk situation.  “Let’s go home,” she told her men, Steve quickly scooping her into his arms before the three of them left the building to make their way back to the Stark mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	14. A Kiss And A Crucible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> With Felicity safely home and recovering, she gets closer to Steve and finds out how Tony is handling everything that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I currently have written, but I don't think there will be any more than 2 chapters and an epilogue left in this fic. Enjoy!

“How are you feeling?”

“For the millionth time, Steve, I’m fine,” she assured him, shooting him a look as he sat beside her.  It had been a few days since she’d been rescued and brought home, and Tony had declared she was to be on bed rest until she felt well enough.  She’d felt fine after a day of total relaxation and healing, but clearly that wasn’t enough for him.  Now she was to be on bed rest until _he_ felt she was ready, which infuriated her, but she was getting pampered in the mean time, so she wasn’t really complaining.

“I know, but forgive me for asking and know that I’ll probably ask another million times before I stop,” he warned her, smiling softly as he placed a glass of water beside her bed and took her hand in his.  “You have no idea how worried I was, Felicity…”

She squeezed his hand, nodding her understanding.  “I know.  I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he told her, shaking his head as he looked down at her.  “I should have protected you.”

“I can’t always be protected, Steve,” she pointed out.  “At some point, I’m going to need to be the one protecting myself.  I need to be stronger, and while Nat and Clint have been helping, it’s more than just knowing the moves.  I need to find that… thing inside me that makes me a fighter.  That makes me stronger.  You went through war to become what you are.  You all have your crucibles that you’ve gone through to become the heroes you are.  Maybe this will be mine.”

Steve smiled softly and lifted her hand to kiss the side of it.  “Despite how much faith I have in your ability to become what you’re looking for, I’m still going to worry about you and want to protect you.”

“I’m not surprised in the slightest,” she told him, laughing softly.  She let go of his hand and cupped his cheek gently, the large man closing his eyes and leaning into her touch like she was water quenching his desperate thirst.  “You’re a good man, Steve Rogers,” she spoke, her voice soft before she leaned up and laid a soft kiss against his lips.  His hand moved to her hair, tangling in the blonde tendrils as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly.  They were so different, from different times and having different strengths and weaknesses, but as their lips moved against each other, all that mattered was the way they felt with each other.  And that feeling was unbelievably special.

Before things could get further, there was a cough from the doorway, and they shot apart, darting their heads to find Tony glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest.  “Could I have a moment alone with my _daughter_ ,” he requested, his voice indicating it wasn’t really a request.  With an awkward smile, Steve quickly pecked her lips and made his way out of the room, shuffling past Tony in the doorway before taking off, leaving father and daughter alone.  “If I told you not to do that, would you listen?” Tony asked, moving towards the bed and taking the seat that Steve was just sitting in.

“Considering that was probably the best kiss I’ve ever had, no, definitely not,” she answered, smiling sweetly as her cheeks flushed slightly.  “I really like him, Tony.  Can you at least… pretend to be happy for me?”

“I’m not _unhappy_ for you, Felicity,” he insisted, shaking his head slightly.  “It’s just strange for me.  Steve is, for all extents and purposes, my colleague, and it’s a bit strange watching him kiss my daughter.”

“Then don’t watch.”

“Felicity,” he groaned, running a hand through his hair before rubbing the back of his neck.  “That’s not what I meant.  I wouldn’t want _anyone_ kissing you.  Because I’m your father.  And I don’t want to see you get hurt.  Not anymore than you already have been.”

“Steve isn’t going to hurt me.  And even if he does, it wouldn’t be maliciously and I certainly won’t be _broken_ because of it,” she assured him.  “I’ve had break ups before.  In fact, I’ve had devastatingly messy break ups before, but they only made me stronger.  Chances are, things between Steve and I won’t last, but I’ll be okay.  I always am.  I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing.”

Tony nodded, looking down at his folded hands as he sighed.  There was a long pause before he finally looked back up at her.  “I don’t want you helping us anymore.”

“What?!” she exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

“Helping the Avengers got you into this mess in the first place and I won’t let that happen again,” he told her, his tone stern.

“You can’t keep me from helping you!” she shot back.  “Nefaria didn’t take me because I was helping you.  He took me because I’m your daughter.  And you can’t really stop me from being that.  Not that I’d want you to.  I like being your daughter.  And I like the work I’ve been doing with the Avengers.  Bruce is challenging me mentally.  Clint and Nat are helping me become the fighter I need to be.  Thor’s bravery and wisdom is something I’m trying to aspire for.  Steve’s loyalty and sense of right is helping me realize who and what matters most to me.  And you are helping me become something I never thought I was capable of being.  Whether you like it or not, I’m a part of this now, and nothing you say is going to keep me from continuing it.”

He sighed with resignation, knowing that her unbearable stubbornness was something she got from him.  Despite the fear he felt over what could happen to her if she remained a part of their team, he couldn’t help but feel proud for how adamant she was to keep going.  She wasn’t letting what happened to her break her down, and he admired her for that.

“Well if there’s nothing I can say to keep you from doing this, then I guess I better do all I can to keep you safe,” he acquiesced, then tapped a button on his watch.  There was a whooshing through the mansion and through the doorway came a suit.  But it wasn’t his suit.  It was smaller, very clearly built for someone of a slighter stature.  And the colors weren’t the expected red and gold.  Instead, the metal suit was painted silver and navy.  “I’ve been building this while you were healing…  It does everything that my suit does, plus a few other features that Bruce and I worked on.  I’m not saying I want you to be flying around in this any time soon, but I want you to have some way to protect yourself if the opportunity should ever arise,” he explained as Felicity basically gaped at the suit.

In a flash, she had thrown her arms around him, hugging him tightly as she laughed softly.  “I can’t believe you did this for me,” she breathed, moving her face more into his neck as she hugged him tighter.  “Thank you, Tony.  I love it.”

“I’m glad,” he replied, holding her close as he let go of any lingering anxiety.  Felicity was in his life, in the Avengers’ lives, and she was going to be okay.  He could just feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you liked it as well. As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


	15. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Nefaria disappears for quite a while after losing his team, but when he returns, he gives Felicity and the Avengers the battle they'd been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Since I already have that written, I'm going to be posting them both. Be sure to read the author's note at the end of the story. Enjoy!

Several weeks went by with no sign of Nefaria.  Felicity was nearly one hundred percent, the only lingering evidence of her kidnapping being the fading bruises on her cheeks and the slight ache that seemed to remain in her shoulders and wrists from hanging by her hands.  Her and Steve had finally had their sunset picnic, but from the roof of the Stark mansion for safety purposes, as well as several other dates.  When she wasn’t with Steve, she was either training with Nat and Clint, learning about the different realms from Thor, or working in the lab with Tony and Bruce.  The team continued to work as fluidly and efficiently as before, but with a bit more cheerfulness with Felicity’s presence.  


It seemed like another quiet day, until suddenly the ground shook beneath them, and everyone’s heads shot up to look around.  Bruce started typing away on the computer before pulling up a live feed of downtown Los Angeles, where Nefaria was plowing through the streets in a destructive machine.

“He was bound to show up eventually,” Clint mused as he went to change and grab his gear, the rest of the team going to do the same.

Tony walked over to Felicity and put his hands on her shoulders.  “I need you to stay here.  Be our eyes and ears, and be safe,” he requested.

Sighing, Felicity nodded, knowing that it was the best choice for all of them.  She needed to let them work, and she was more help in the lab and out of harm’s way.  “Be safe,” she ordered, smiling softly when he kissed her forehead and went to get ready.  Steve, now changed in his uniform, walked over to her as well.  Without a word, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply.  He held her close, his arms remaining around her after they broke away from the kiss.  “You be safe too, okay?  Come back to me.”

“Always,” he promised, pecking her lips once more before heading out.

She watched as the team left, exhaling slowly before going to the computers and pulling up every security camera, every newsfeed, even some cellphones that were recording what was happening downtown so she could guide her team.   _Her team_.  That had a nice ring to it.

“Alright Nat, I’m gonna need you to get in and put that bug I gave you onto the machine so I can try to take it down internally.  Thor, Clint, create a distraction.  Tony, provide backup for Nat,” she ordered.  “Steve, start getting people out of harm’s way.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

“Cap’s taking orders?  This is new,” Nat joked, riding her bike towards Nefaria’s machine.  Clint and Tony could be heard chuckling in response.

Felicity kept her eyes on the cameras as Clint and Thor engaged Nefaria while Nat began approaching the machine carefully, Tony keeping an eye from above.  Steve was helping getting people out of their cars and indoors when an explosion went off in a nearby building.

“What the hell was that?” Tony asked.

“Oh boy,” Steve breathed.  Felicity shifted cameras until she saw what he was looking at.  “Nefaria’s set up bombs inside of some of the buildings.  Civilians aren’t safe around here.”

“Bruce, you need to get in there.  You could dismantle the bomb while Steve’s getting people out of there,” Felicity rushed out.

“And what if I can’t dismantle the bomb?” Bruce asked as he began heading towards the building.

“Then the other guy might have to step in to keep the damage minimal,” she muttered.  “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Suddenly a painful grunt came over the comms, causing Felicity to shoot up.  She switched camera angles until she found Clint being lifted up by Thor.  “Barton’s injured.  Stark, a little assistance would be appreciated.”

“Romanoff, you got this?” Tony asked, still trying to keep an eye on her.

“Go!  I can do this,” she assured him, almost to the machine and seemingly unnoticed.  Tony rushed off, scooping up Clint and flying him away.  Within minutes, he had dropped him off at the mansion, JARVIS examining him and getting to work on fixing him up.  “Felicity, the bug’s in place.  Do your thing.”  She began running towards one of the buildings when another bomb went off inside of it, sending her flying.

“Nat!  Nat, are you okay?!” Felicity shouted, seeing no movement in the security cameras.  “Thor, you need to get her out of there.  Bruce, how’s dismantling that bomb going?”

“I’ve almost got it.  Felicity, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop all of them.  Chances are that Nefaria’s controlling when they go off inside the machine.  You need to take it down,” Bruce insisted.

“Okay, okay, I’m going.  When you finish, try to help Steve empty the buildings,” she advised, then turned away from watching her team to begin working on hacking into the machine.  It took a few minutes, in which time Tony had returned and had started fighting Nefaria.  She quickly disengaged the control for the bombs, shutting them down.  “Bombs are taken care of.  I don’t think I can shut down the machine from here though.  It’s too rudimentary, and the controls are mostly manual instead of through a computer.  I’ve done all I can guys.”

“Tony Stark,” a loud voice boomed from the machine.

“Give up, Nefaria,” Tony shouted, Thor, Bruce, and Steve helping to surround the machine.  “You’re surrounded and there’s nowhere for you to go.”

"You truly underestimate my abilities," Nefaria replied, a certain satisfaction in his tone that made Felicity nervous.  She registered a shift in the machine's status, but before she could warn them, a sonic blast spread across the ground, sending the three men there flying backwards.  Tony remained okay from the air, only being pushing back a bit but still steady.  "You should have taken the deal when you had the chance.  Or perhaps I should have just killed your daughter instead."

Seeing Thor and Steve unmoving and hearing Nefaria's taunts, Felicity was enraged.  She wasn't going to let him win, and she certainly wasn't going to let him take her father away from her.  Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she smiled as she stood and rushed towards it.

"How _is_ your daughter, Stark?  I must admit, I wish I had gotten more time with her.  I bet she would have been fun to make scream in agony," Nefaria taunted further.

"The only one that will be screaming in agony is you, Count Nefaria."

Tony turned to watch as Felicity flew towards them in the suit he'd made for her.  "Felicity, what are you doing?!"

Felicity looked over at him, lifting her mask so she could see her smiling.  "I'm fighting with you, Dad.  I'm not just strong because of what I've been through.  I'm strong because I'm a Stark."  Tony smiled proudly at her, his heart swelling at the first time she'd called him "dad".  "You lead.  I've got your back."  Tony nodded and took off against Nefaria.  Together, they took him down, and he was locked away.  The Avengers won the battle, but they also won so much more.


	16. EPILOGUE: Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her junior year at MIT, Felicity discovers that her birth father is none other than Tony Stark. She's determined to meet him and tell him the truth, but when she does, she's quickly thrown into the world of the Avengers.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Five years after locking up Count Nefaria, the day of Felicity and Steve's wedding has finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. Be sure to read the author's note at the end! Enjoy!!

"Oh god, I can’t do this!"

Donna sighed as she went up to her daughter, grasping her face in her hands and making her look at her.  "Take a deep breath.  You _can_ do this, and you will."

"What if I can't?  What if this is a bad idea?" Felicity asked, worry still engrained in her expression.

"Do you love Steve?" Donna questioned.

"More than anything," Felicity replied.

"Then this isn't a bad idea, and you can do this," she assured her, reaching down to take her hands in hers and squeezing them.  "You've waited for this day, and in a few hours, you will be Mrs. Felicity Rogers."

"Smoak-Rogers," Felicity corrected, smiling softly.  "I'll always be a Smoak."

"And a Stark," Tony added as he walked into the room with Pepper by his side.  The two blonde women turned to face them, Felicity walking over and hugging Tony and Pepper.  "Nervous?"

"Nervous would be an understatement.  This is like the day I received my letter from MIT and when I started my first day at Stark Industries wrapped into one," she admitted, feeling a bit more comfort being surrounded by all three of her parents.  Pepper felt more like a friend, but she was her step-mother, and she loved her as the perfect balance of both.  "Have you seen him?"

"Steve?  Yeah, he's just as nervous as you are.  I'm pretty sure Thor was two seconds away from slapping him to get him to stop pacing," Tony explained, eliciting laughter from the three women.  “Do you two think I could have a moment alone with Felicity?”  Pepper and Donna nodded, looping arms as they walked out of the room, leaving father and daughter alone.  “How are you really feeling?” he asked Felicity, guiding her over to sit down on the couch in the room.

“I don’t know.  I don’t think there’s a word to describe what I’m feeling,” she admitted, leaning her head on Tony’s shoulder as she took a deep breath.  “I’m nervous, because this is kind of a big deal.  You know, whenever I pictured my future, I always thought about where I would be _professionally_.  I never really thought about getting married and starting a family like other girls did.  I mean, I wanted to have a family, but I wasn’t the kind of girl to plan her wedding when she’s fifteen and have names picked out before she even has her first real boyfriend,” she explained, her eyes glancing down to the ring on her finger.  Steve had picked out a gorgeous ring, and she had grown quite comfortable wearing it.  “When Steve proposed, I knew I loved him, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but marriage was such a strange concept to me.  The only people in my life that I’d ever actually seen be married were some of my friends at work and you and Pepper.  I didn’t grow up knowing what a functioning marriage was like.  What if I’m a horrible wife?  Or what if, when we have kids, I’m a terrible mother?  Getting married means that the part of my life leading up to it is over.  I won’t just be living for myself.  I’ll be living for my husband too, and one day our kids.”

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Tony asked, pulling away a bit to look at her.

Felicity paused as she thought about it, then shook her head.  “It’s not bad.  It’s just _different_.”

“Changes can be scary, Lis, but I think this is one that you’re more than ready for,” he assured her.  “I’ve seen how happy Steve makes you, and how happy you make him.  I lucked out with Pepper.  I know that, since most of the time I’m totally clueless about love and relationships.  But it doesn’t take much experience in that area to know that you and Steve are meant to be together,” he assured her, leaning up to kiss her forehead.

“Thank you, Dad,” she replied, smiling softly as some of her nerves faded away.  “I needed that.”

There was a knock on the door and Natasha stuck her head in.  “It’s time,” she told them, then quickly disappeared again.

Tony stood up as Donna and Pepper returned to the room, taking his daughter’s hands to lift her from the couch.  “Ready?”

Felicity looked at him, then Pepper, then her mother before glancing back at him.  “Let’s do this.”

The three of them moved towards the hall, Pepper quickly going to take her seat before the wedding procession lined up.  First were the three Barton children, who acted as ring bearers and flower girl.  Then Bucky and Natasha followed, the best man and maid of honor respectively.  Thor escorted Felicity’s work friend Nicole, the two managing to stay close over the years.  Everyone stood and turned as Felicity walked in with Donna on one arm and Tony on the other.  It had been Tony’s insistence that Donna walk with their daughter and help him to give her away, as the woman had taken care of Felicity much longer than Tony had.

Steve’s expression fell into slight awe as his soon-to-be-wife walked down the aisle, Felicity tearing up a bit as she met his eyes and bright smiles quickly spreading on both of their lips.  When they reached the end of the aisle, Donna and Tony both hugged and kissed Felicity, then gave her hands to Steve before stepping over to their seats.  The couple stood before Bruce, who was officiating the ceremony, their hands remaining joined as Bruce gave his introduction.

“Now, unsurprisingly, these two decided to write their own vows, which makes my job much easier,” he commented, making everyone laugh softly.  “Steve?”

The man took a deep breath, his eyes locked on Felicity as he spoke.  “When I was a kid, which was a long, _long_ time ago, times were different.  Love was different.  It was something sacred, special, and I only saw it briefly between my mother and father before they both passed away.  But I knew what love was.  I remember sitting with my mother after my father had passed, and she looked over at me and told me that loss was a big part of life.  She said that I would feel a lot of loss in my lifetime, but that I shouldn’t give up hope when it happened.  ‘Love,’ she said, ‘was God’s greatest gift, and it made all of the loss, all of the heartbreak, all of the tough times worth enduring.’  Back then, I wasn’t sure I’d ever know what that was like, that epic love that triumphed over all hardships.  I was a scrawny kid from Brooklyn that had little to no chance of ever getting a girl,” he admitted, eliciting more laughter.  “Obviously I changed, but there’s a part of me that will always feel like that insecure, scrawny boy.  You’ve seen that part of me.  You’ve seen every part of me, all of the emotional damage and flaws, and you love me anyways.  I know that my mother was right, and I know that everything I’ve gone through up until this point has been worth it because I have you.  I love you,” he finished, Felicity in tears at this point as she muttered those three words back to him.  He reached up and gently brushed away her tears, managing to keep from leaning forward and kissing her.

“Felicity,” Bruce muttered.  “Your vows.”

Nodding, she inhaled slowly and sighed heavily.  “I’m not sure how I’ll be able to beat that, but here it goes,” she joked, laughter surrounding them as she squeezed Steve’s hands.  “My life has been a series of well-thought-out decisions, calculated risks, and steps towards a brighter future.  I had always been the kind of person that weighed the pros and cons of everything before doing _anything_.  My mother can attest to that,” she added, glancing over at the woman who laughed and nodded.  “When I met you, and we began this journey together, I didn’t think it would last.  I went through every scenario in my head, and it always ended up with us going our separate ways somehow.  I even told my dad that when he initially questioned our relationship,” she admitted.  “I doubted us for so long, not because I didn’t care about you, but because I cared _so_ much, and in the past, caring too much lead to heartbreak for me.  The day you proposed was the first day I stopped doubting.  It was the day I realized that love was something I could have, and that sometimes thinking things through didn’t necessarily mean I knew what was going to happen.  You were an unexpected variable in my life, and you changed things.  You changed _me_ , in the best possible ways, and I know now that sometimes the unexpected, unplanned parts of life are what make it so spectacular.  I don’t know what’s going to happen in five years or fifty years, but I know that being with you will continue to make me a better person.  I love you,” she concluded, reaching up to brush away the one tear that had managed to escape Steve’s clear blue eyes.

Bruce smiled at his friends, honestly so happy for them and proud to be a part of their union.  “The rings, please,” he said, Natasha and Thor swiftly handing them the rings.  “Do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?”

Steve slipped the ring onto Felicity’s finger as he answered, “I do.”

“And do you, Felicity Meghan Smoak, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Felicity nodded as she moved the ring onto Steve’s finger.

“Then with the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss your bride,” Bruce finished, the entire audience applauding as Steve pulled her in and dipped her in a corny but absolutely perfect first kiss as a married couple.

When they pulled away, they remained close, breathing each other in as it all sunk in.  “We’re married,” Felicity whispered to him, causing them both to chuckle.

“Yes we are, Mrs. Smoak-Rogers,” he replied, pecking her lips.  “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she muttered back, another happy tear rolling down her cheek.  They pulled away completely, Felicity taking Steve’s arm as he lead her down the aisle and to a room where they could spend some time together as everyone else moved to the reception.

About an hour later, Felicity and Steve walked into the reception, everyone clapping for them.  They moved around the room, making their greetings but remaining by each other’s side the entire time.  They had their first dance, then there was the father-daughter dance, and eventually they ended up at their table as speeches were made.  The evening was entertaining, light, and perfect for all in attendance.  However, all good things came to an end.  While Felicity had insisted that everyone’s phones be put on Do Not Disturb mode, it was unsurprising that Director Fury managed to break through that in order to call them all.

“Hello Nick,” Felicity greeted as she answered the call on speaker, the Avengers surrounding her.

“Mrs. Smoak-Rogers.  I hate to interrupt the reception, but we have a bit of a problem,” he began to explain.  “Madame Masque, the daughter of Count Nefaria, is holding a bank full of people hostage in downtown Los Angeles.  She’s declared she’s going to avenger her father, and will start killing hostages unless you all face her.”

The team looked around the circle until looking at Felicity, who had somehow become the ring leader of them.  With a sigh, she lifted the phone up.  “We’re on our way,” she told him before hanging up.  They looked at her questioningly before she shrugged a shoulder.  “An Avenger’s job is never done,” she stated, then lead the way out of the reception.  It wasn’t exactly the typical end to a wedding, but nothing Felicity had ever done was typical.  Chances were that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank everyone that has stuck by me while writing this fic. I know I took a few breaks here and there and there were some times that I thought I was wasting my time writing this, but in the end, I feel really, really happy with how it came out. I loved writing this story, and I know I couldn't have done it without all of your love and support. Second, there's a big chance that I will revisit this fic in drabbles and such, muse willing, so don't say goodbye completely. Finally, a huge thank you to all of the commenters. You guys really helped to motivate me to keep going. I hope you'll stick by me in my next writing endeavor. Thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out next week for the next chapter. I'm going to try to post weekly. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
